Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination desk and bed, wherein a folded bed is stored in a back area of a desk, under a desk top. More particularly, the folded bed is accessed through a moveable panel, by unfolding the bed forwardly through a front area of the desk.
At the present time, there is an increasing trend toward incorporating an office in the home. This is done for a variety of purposes, including household financial matters, and doing business work at home. The use of home computers also provides an increasingly popular function for home office furniture. Home offices typically include a desk and file or drawer storage.
With a premium on space in most homes and apartments, however, it is sometimes necessary to consider conversion of a traditional guest bedroom into a home office, typically losing or at least severely compromises the guest bedroom. One will, therefore, appreciate an increasing need to inconspicuously incorporate a fold-out bed into a fully functional desk so that a home office can be used as a guest bedroom when necessary and, further, so that a desk used in an office can provide a bed on the occasion that it is necessary to stay all night in the office.